HASTA AQUI
by surizuice
Summary: Que harias si la persona que amas no te corresponde o al menos eso es lo que crees,xd mala en sumary, pero pasen a ver h/hr acaso hay otra pareja mejor? no lo creo, jejejeje


holas soy nueva por aki y pos les traigo un one shot de mi pareja favorita un hhr jejejeje

keda de mas decir ke todos los personajes pertenecen a jk rowling y la warner, etc.,

aver ke les parece, disfrutenlo , es chikito

HASTA AQUI

Hasta aquí, suficiente eso era todo.

Siete años junto a el y nada había cambiado, pero que ilusa, que tonta he sido, creí, creí que… agggghhhh.

Desde que lo conoció por primera vez en aquel vagón la había impresionado, pero el arriesgarse por ella y rescatarla del troll, allí fue donde quedo flechado su corazón y ahora a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ese sentimiento no había desaparecido, al contrario había aumentado al cien, si es que se podía esperar mas,

El tiempo era el culpable de todo, los momentos pasados, vividos.

Eso es lo que venia pensando una castaña de ojos color chocolate ¿por que yo? ¿Por que a mi? Es injusto, pero es que el es tan hermoso, tan valiente, tan tierno, tan tan tan… ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de el? Esta vez se armaría de todo el valor, digo por algo quedo en griffindor, la escuela terminaría y lo más saludable para su corazón era cerrar esa página de su vida y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de el, de su amor.

¿De quien Hermione? Esa voz ¡Ay Dios! No puede ser era Harry-, pensó Hermy inmediatamente y sin que se diera cuenta el, saco su mascara de no pasa nada y tan tranquilamente como pudo se hizo la desentendida, ¿de quien que Harry?, vamos Hermy ¿no pensaras mentirme o si? ¿De quien estas enamorada? Pregunto el chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, tratando de contener la tristeza para que no le afectara la respuesta que le diera su castaña, porque eso era para Harry Potter el niño que vivió, estaba enamorado de su amiga, su confidente, su maestra, su apoyo, su familia, su todo desde hace tiempo el se había puesto a reflexionar, de nada sirvió salir con Cho e incluso intentarlo con Ginny. Hermione siempre estaba en sus pensamientos en cada momento, pero lo que mas le dolía era saber que ella nunca se fijaría en el como algo mas que su amigo, ella era la chica mas inteligente de todo hogwarts y por eso mismo tenia que callar esos sentimientos hacia ella con tal de que fuera feliz, estaba seguro que ella escogería a alguien igual de inteligente que ella, pobre no sabia en realidad lo ciego que estaba

Hermione en ese momento se levanto de su roble, donde siempre la pasaban el trío dorado e intentaba salir corriendo hacia el castillo, pero una mano la sujeto de la cintura rodeándola, no huyas de mi por favor, que acaso no somos amigos,-dijo Harry con una sonrisa fingida, eso le termino de quebrar todas sus defensas a Hermione

Ya no podía mas iba a por fin iba a soltarlo todo, aquí estaba esa oportunidad, lo ganaría o lo perdería todo.

Entonces Harry se acerco más y la mano que la sujetaba por la cintura la apretó más contra el, ¡Dios! Se sintió desfallecer, y escucho un susurro en su oído, Hermy dime ¿quien es el? el aliento de Harry contra su cuello, sentía el roce de sus labios y no pudo mas empezó a sollozar.

En verdad lo amas tanto para ponerte así, ¿Por qué su voz se escuchaba con dolor? se preguntaba ella, Harry la verdad es que… bueno yo…cerro sus ojos y las palabras no fluyeron, la verdad es… la pobre inhalo con fuerza creía que el corazón la abandonaba,

¿Cuál es la verdad Hermione? Ya desesperado, y sin poder controlar su nerviosismo

La verdad es que TE AMO, SIEMPRE TE AME Y NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARTE y ahí fue cuando se venció su cuerpo y empezó a llorar, si no fuera porque Harry la tenia sujeta de la cintura, habría caído al suelo, pero ella quería salir corriendo , desaparecer de ahí cualquier cosa antes de terminar de ser humillada con un LO SIENTO HERMY , PERO YO NO SIENTO LO MISMO QUE TU, pero no escuchaba nada y en lugar de tener un brazo rodeando su cintura ahora era abrazada con todo el cuerpo musculoso de su mejor amigo, ella intento encararlo su silencio la estaba matando lo que fuera lo aceptaría con dignidad ya no tenia nada que perder, así que se giro y cual fue su sorpresa que al hacerlo Harry la sorprendió con un hermoso y tierno beso que por un momento le quito la respiración, su cerebro no reaccionaba Hermione estaba completamente en shock no se dio cuenta de que había terminado y que Harry le hablaba, pero entonces otro beso la regreso a la realidad no lo podía creer ¡Por Dios!

¡Que diablos acaba de suceder! ¡Harry! Su Harry la acababa de besar, regreso a ver su rostro del chico que tenía enfrente y lo que vio la emociono Harry tenia lágrimas en sus ojos esa hermosa mirada esmeralda que la cautivaba.

¿Qué tontos hemos sido mi princesa? Ahora era Hermy la que había quedado sin palabras, YO TE AMO Y SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, pero creí que tu te merecías a alguien mejor y…ssshhhh Hermy puso un dedo entro sus labios, y dijo ¿alguien mejor que tu? Harry asintió con la cabeza

Prefiero quedarme solterona y vestir santos, eso basto para alegrar su día,

Ambos sonrieron, se volvieron a besar y caminando unidos de la mano se dirigieron rumbo al castillo, hasta aquí, fue suficiente no sufrirían mas.

F I N

Y bien hasta aki ke les pareció merezco ke me cuelguen verdad jejejejejeje

Les recuerdo ke es mi primer one shot así ke no sean crueles

Y si me kieren matar de uno en uno namas no se amontonen

y si no es mucho pedir un review taria bien jejejejeje

Sale cuídense mucho

Besos

Suri


End file.
